


Boxers or Briefs

by LokiOfSassgaard



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Comics)
Genre: Art, Embedded Video, Gen, Traditional Media, timelapse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colouring a Loki with markers and pencils.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxers or Briefs




End file.
